


Why me

by DarlingAmatus



Series: Cullrian Prompts from Tumblr <3 [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Romantic Cullen, Shy Dorian, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/pseuds/DarlingAmatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt from  @eternallygraceful with the topic: Cullrian, Why me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why me

Dorian’s heart was pounding when he read the short missive sent to him by the Commander of the Inquisition. This was all still so new to him. This, being in a relationship where one didn’t have to sneak about because said relationship was looked down upon, was both frightening and exhilarating. He was sure that the entirety of Skyhold knew about him and the Commander after they’d been caught making out like teenagers on the wall when Cullen had been on duty. He’d kept his distance for a few days, afraid that the Commander would be none to happy about the publicity and ask to end it, and he wasn’t sure his heart could take it.

 

He’d been in the middle of coming up with a witty anecdote when the message had been delivered to him. Said message only saying two words; Join me.

 

He had no idea what it meant or what he would be joining the Commander for so he of course spent an hour getting himself primed and pampered to look his best before he sent out to look for Cullen. Turns out he didn’t need to look far as he had been waiting for him out in the main hall where he was currently chatting with Varric about something or another. He saw Varric motion over his shoulder in his direction and the moment Cullen turned and smiled Dorian knew he was utterly fucked.

 

He felt a flush rising in his cheeks and he tried to stamp it down with unpleasant thoughts but the other only smiled wider, revealing his dimples, as if he knew exactly what Dorian was up to.

 

“Good morning.” Cullen spoke simply as he approached Dorian.

 

“Good morning to you too Commander.” Dorian said with a slightly higher pitched tone and he could have kicked himself for it. It wasn’t as if he were a teen with his first crush, he was a grown man for the love of Andraste.

 

“I was hoping you’d join me this morning as I seem to be finding myself with some free time.”

 

And he’s choosing to spend it with me instead of getting some well deserved and very much needed sleep.

 

The mage cleared his throat and gave him his best smile “I’d be delighted.” He then found himself gasping when Cullen was suddenly leaning into his space to whisper to him.

 

“No masks around me Dorian, you promised.”

 

Dorian felt some of the tension easing and a genuine smile taking over his features. “Sorry, old habits.”

 

Cullen just smiled in answer and then reached to take his hand and turned to lead him out of the main hall, which had fallen deathly silent.

 

Dorian’s face must be blazing now. ‘oh gods why me?’ he thought as embarrassment was eating away at his facade of cool and collected.

 

What awaited him was an obviously well thought out surprise of a nice breakfast in the garden, sitting under one of the shady trees to protect them from the glare of the sun. It was unlike anything Dorian ever experienced, sitting out in the open for everyone to see while holding hands. It was one of the best moments in his life if he were being honest. They talked for what felt like hours before they were approached by one of Cullen’s men saying there was a matter that needed attending.

 

He gave Dorian an apologetic smile but turned and told his man that he would be about in a few moments. They gathered their makeshift picnic and headed back towards the keeps outer limits where Cullen was needed and much to Dorian’s surprise he pulled him close and kissed him thoroughly for the world to see. When they parted Cullen was wearing a satisfied expression that did things to Dorian that he would not think about while in the presence of others. He whispered something about seeing him later that day before heading off leaving Dorian to stumble drunkenly back to his corner in the library wearing the tiniest of smiles thinking again 'Why me indeed?’


End file.
